<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elysium by SIGF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660534">Elysium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF'>SIGF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ART BY ROM, Alternate Universe, Ferdibert Flashbang 2020, Hades!Hubert, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Mutual Pining, Persephone!Ferdinand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hubert/Ferdinand in a Hades/Persephone inspired AU)</p><p>First impressions tend to define how someone sees you. Sometimes, they stick with you so much that even long after you meet, you find yourself at the mercy of love… whether you're a human or a god. </p><p>Fanfiction/fanart collaboration with ROM (@ROMc_m)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Gang Valentine Flashbang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elysium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rommymena/gifts">rommywommy (rommymena)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am SO THRILLED that ROM (@ROMc_m) was my partner for the Flashbang!!! <a href="https://twitter.com/ROMc_m/status/1228348291995316226?s=19">Please check out their amazing artwork in collaboration with this story here (click)!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This day, this blasted day… he couldn't bear it. It shouldn't get to him, and yet…</p><p>Hubert, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, ruled over the realm known as Hades, where the souls of perished mortals resided. The earth above him sealing this netherworld in darkness was the Kingdom of Adrestia, a kingdom full of mortals and gods alike - leaving Hubert to dwell alone in the shadows, with only the dead for company.</p><p>Not that Hubert cared, of course… all beings detested him whether mortal or immortal, with humans fearing the day when they would be under his dominion, and other gods simply finding him unsavory - although such antipathy was only mutual. But today, during the Festival of Eros - Adrestia's annual celebration of love - every year, <em>this </em>day was intolerable. The souls of the dead around him relentlessly wept and shrieked, longing to be with those they loved, tormented by their solitude. Not only was it a damnable nuisance, but it was also <em>odd</em>, as they shouldn't even remember such trivialities. Drinking from the Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness, should have erased all memories from their corporeal lives before their souls were fully imprisoned within Hubert's realm.</p><p>And yet, on <em>this</em> day, not even in death did they forget their lost loves, his shades fruitlessly searching for the ones for whom their hearts were beating, until they had just stopped beating entirely.</p><p>But the worst part was that the cacophony of pathetic longing only made Hubert particularly defenseless in his yearning for <em>him</em>, a yearning that haunted him even on the best of days. And finding himself helpless to mechanizations of love that were even more powerful than his own free will, Hubert once again recalled the recent encounter they'd had…</p>
<hr/><p>"Please, you must release my father!"</p><p>Tapping his fingers in slow succession on the arm of his ebony throne, Hubert wasn't sure what to make of the man before him. A fool, surely - no one of a sound mind would brave the dangers of the underworld just to see him, as there were formidable perils here for both humans and gods - but Hubert supposed there was something to be said for his determination.</p><p>The man was Ferdinand von Aegir, and he was no mere mortal - in fact, he was the God of Spring and Vegetation. Still, Hubert rather enjoyed having a god kneel before him… especially one as beautiful as this.</p><p>And, well, he certainly <em>was</em> beautiful, with flaming orange tresses that called to Hubert like a siren's melody luring him to shipwreck. Not to mention those eyes… damnation, it had been eons since Hubert had even seen the sun, but he was still certain that Ferdinand's eyes must be brighter, imploring him from a face that could have been chiseled by Dorothea, the Goddess of Beauty herself. Yet as Ferdinand knelt, Hubert also couldn't help but stare at the thighs peeking from beneath his toga, ample muscles flexed and taut to rival those of Raphael, the Patron God of Gymnasiums. </p><p>Yes, despite being a contemptible degenerate that would plead for the life of his despicable father, Ferdinand von Aegir was truly a sight to behold.</p><p>"Her Majesty has passed judgment on your father for his crimes of corruption, and sentenced him to spend his eternity in Tartarus, the Realm of Punishment," Hubert noted as he continued to drum his fingers. "I may be King of the Underworld, but Lady Edelgard is Emperor of the Gods, as you well know. Even though Tartarus lies within my domain, it is not my place to defy her decision."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"And besides," Hubert interrupted, "the more souls under my dominion, the more powerful I become. Releasing him does nothing to benefit me."</p><p>"Then perhaps we can negotiate," Ferdinand persisted. "What if I were to take his place?"</p><p>That stunned Hubert, and it took him a moment to regain his austere composure. Surely there was some kind of angle here, perhaps an attempt at trickery?</p><p>"You mean for me to believe that you would spend the rest of your eternity being tormented by the ferocious beasts of Tartarus, just to save that sniveling piece of shi-"</p><p>"If that is what it would take to free him, then… yes."</p><p>Cocking his head, Hubert gave Ferdinand a pitying look. "Foolish. You love your father that much, then?"</p><p>"<em>Love</em> him?" Ferdinand seemed surprised by the question, and his brows then drew together, as if he were angry at the mere suggestion. "No, I do not love him. In fact, I… I despise him! He is more concerned with filling his own gluttonous belly than those of the mortals in Adrestia. If anyone deserves to be punished, it is him. And yet… he is the God of Harvest, and without him, there will be famine. People… they will <em>starve</em>. If I could, I would just shoulder his responsibilities in his absence, but… I do not yet have enough power to sustain the harvests for all of Adrestria on my own."</p><p>"… What? Then this plea of yours is all about saving some <em>mortals</em>?" Well, that was certainly unexpected. "How very vexing you are. Even if these mortals don't die of famine, their lives will be over in a blink of an eye while you rot in Tartarus for all of eternity, serving out your father's sentence. Tell me - what possible reason could you have for saving them?"</p><p>Ferdinand frowned. "Why, I… do not understand the question. Is it not our duty as noble gods to look after the ones who pray to us?"</p><p>"I should think not," Hubert snorted, although no one prayed to <em>him</em>. "If anything, a famine would mean that I would only gain more souls as subjects for my realm."</p><p>It was evident Ferdinand hadn't even considered that he was imploring the wrong god for help - not that he had much choice in the matter. Not even Her Majesty would dare to venture into Tartarus - a dungeon of suffering designed to torture the wicked, even those with immortality. But, nevertheless, Ferdinand didn't give up, bending his body forward so that his palms were now on the ground along with his knees.</p><p>"Please," he begged. "I will do whatever you ask… whatever the price, just name it."</p><p>"And what if I asked you to stay here? Not in Tartarus but… with me?"</p><p>The words were out of Hubert's mouth before he even realized what he was saying, but he couldn't ignore how intrigued he was by the bright spirit of the man before him… nor could he ignore his overwhelming feelings of desire. But, from the way Ferdinand's body tensed at the question, it was clear that such feelings weren't mutual - and why would they be? Hubert was an outcast, a pariah, hardly better than a monster - and as hideous as one, too.</p><p>Even still, Hubert flinched at the palpable rejection.</p><p>"… I will stay here with you if I must," Ferdinand resigned, lifting his head to meet Hubert's gaze.</p><p>Furious - although he wasn't exactly sure at whom or at what - Hubert let out a fierce growl.</p><p>"Go home," he then commanded. "I will release your father on the morrow. But if the wretched worm ever defies Lady Edelgard again, then I will make his time spent in Tartarus seem like a pleasant dream… even if all of your precious mortals ultimately starve for it!"</p><p>Blinking repeatedly, Ferdinand remained still.</p><p>"Hubert… thank you," he finally spoke, his voice so soft and full of warmth that Hubert couldn't help but close his eyes.</p><p>"I said <em>leave</em>," Hubert snarled in return. "Unless you want me to change my mind…"</p><p>And by the time he opened his eyes again, Ferdinand was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Present Day - Festival of Eros</em>
</p><p>With the fiddle playing a merry tune, Ferdinand laughed as he danced with the villagers of Aegir. It wasn't common for gods to mingle with mortals in such a way, although Ferdinand didn't see why not - he loved his people, and they adored him in return.</p><p>Still, even though it was meant to be a joyous occasion, there was something melancholic about this day - perhaps because it was a celebration of love, and Ferdinand had no sweetheart of his own.</p><p>… Almost absently, he then looked to the ground, thinking of what - or who - lied beneath.</p><p>Silly… or, perhaps it would be, if he'd been able to stop thinking about the King of the Underworld for even a moment since he'd returned from Hades on that fateful day. After all, how many stories had he heard about the God of the Dead, a god so cruel and terrifying that even other gods shook in fear at the mere thought of him.</p><p>Only… Hubert hadn't been those things. Stern, yes, but fair, and ultimately agreeable, willing to save the mortals whom Ferdinand loved despite only benefiting from their deaths. And besides, Ferdinand hadn't expected him to be so… well, <em>handsome</em>, with raven hair as black as the underworld he ruled over hanging over the side of his face like a constant shadow. Contrasting against the darkness were his luminescent green eyes, which seemed to hypnotically flicker between shrewd and soft… and equally as entrancing were his sharp and distinct features, more memorable than those of any god or human that Ferdinand had seen before, giving Hubert a masculine - and dangerous - appearance.</p><p>… Heavens, how helpless Ferdinand had felt, as if Hubert had been the bewitching Medusa, locking Ferdinand in place like an accursed stone statue and leaving him unable to ever look away. Even amongst the gods, Hubert had a pulchritude unlike that of any other, and in tandem with his unforeseen benevolence, how could Ferdinand <em>not</em> be completely enamored?</p><p>Although Ferdinand was currently surrounded by villagers who adored him - many even shyly blowing kisses his way, perhaps hoping for their affections to be returned - he couldn't help but frown as he thought of Hubert, secluded from all living beings and with no companions to speak of. Normally Ferdinand wasn't prone to such gloom, but as the villagers embarked upon their tradition of picking flowers for their sweethearts - or those they hoped would become as such - Ferdinand only sat on a nearby log and watched. This meadow had been his gift to the villagers, full of the most beautiful and vibrant flowers that one could ever imagine, and on the Festival of Eros in particular, Ferdinand loved to gather them along with his people. Yet, now it all suddenly seemed… pointless. And although he kindly accepted any floral gifts he received from the villagers, laughing as he wove them into his hair, he couldn't help but wish that such gifts were from a certain someone instead.</p><p>So, as it were, he merely continued to mope, long after the sky darkened and the villagers returned to their homesteads… but soon he felt a chill behind him - the air turning cold and heavy - and he tensed, turning his head.</p><p>"Show yourself," he demanded, squinting into the forest behind the clearing. His hand twitched to his side, but, regrettably, he hadn't brought his lance - not that he needed to fear for his own safety, but the villagers of Aegir were under his protection.</p><p>Yet when a shadowy figure emerged from the trees, Ferdinand quickly relaxed.</p><p>… Well, no, perhaps that wasn't quite accurate, as his immortal heart started to pound against chest, now beating even faster than before.</p><p>"Hubert!" he greeted, the name alone filling him with a warmth that battled the chilly atmosphere inherently surrounding the God of the Dead. "Welcome to Aegir. I am quite glad to see you! It has been far too long…"</p><p>"Glad to see me?" Hubert repeated with narrowing eyes, as if he suspected he was being mocked. "Well, that would be a first. I am not usually welcome in the overworld, which is why I rarely leave my realm."</p><p>Ferdinand bobbed his head, aching for the man before him… but then again, had Hubert come to his village before they'd met, Ferdinand surely would have banished him as well - and the thought shamed him.</p><p>"Well, as far as I am concerned, you will always be welcome in Aegir," Ferdinand promised, smiling brightly to reinforce his words. He then patted at the log he was sitting on. "Will you not sit with me?"</p><p>Nodding, Hubert made his way toward him, the magnificent flowers beneath his feet withering and dying as he walked over them, leaving only a trail of death in his wake.</p><p>"You know, I… I was actually hoping that I might see you again one day," Ferdinand admitted, feeling his cheeks starting to redden. "There was a nearby portal to the underworld - which is how I came to you in the first place - but after his return, my father sealed it, forbidding anyone to use it. I think you truly scared him… although, I am happy to report that he has been on his best behavior - well, for the time being, at least."</p><p>Hubert snorted. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit afterward, then, as a… gentle reminder."</p><p>Ferdinand laughed, but he felt a strange sensation when Hubert smiled at him in return, as if Psyche herself was fluttering within his chest.</p><p>"That, um, would be most enjoyable. After all, there is little that scares my father, other than you and Edelgard. It is rather satisfying to watch him squirm." Ferdinand then shifted nervously. "But, speaking of your visit - what brings you here to Aegir, Hubert? Do not mistake the question, as I am truly happy to see you, and yet… I cannot help but be curious. You said yourself that you do not usually leave the underworld."</p><p>For a moment Hubert hesitated, as if caught off guard by the question… but then he simply shrugged.</p><p>"I admit… I have watched you frolic in the flowers on many occasions from my looking glass in Hades. Although, today you appeared withdrawn, keeping to yourself while your people plucked your flowers without you. It rather disturbed me, and I simply wanted to know the cause of your desolation."</p><p>Ferdinand forgot to breathe for a moment - Hubert still thought of him, even watching over him on occasion?</p><p>But, no, he should not assign any meaning to that… surely residing in the underworld with no one for company was a dull affair, and Hubert must observe countless people at any given time.</p><p>"Well, today is the Festival of Eros," Ferdinand explained. "The tradition is to pick flowers for the one you love, or the one you want to be your sweetheart. But, for me, that person… was not here. So, I did not see the point in it."</p><p>He gave Hubert what he hoped was a meaningful look, but Hubert seemed intent on missing all of his signals, only frowning in response.</p><p>"And who is this person that you fancy?" he inquired. "Dorothea, the Goddess of Beauty? Or perhaps Sylvain, the God of Desire?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Ferdinand chuckled. "You think I am so easily wooed by such superficial things, then? But, no… the one I have feelings for is a bit more… well… <em>dangerous</em>."</p><p>Hubert's frown deepened. "Dimitri, then?"</p><p>"The God of War?" Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. "No, but you had your three guesses. I suppose it will just have to remain a mystery."</p><p>Ferdinand's eyes lit with mischief, but as Hubert looked at him, his amusement faded, as never had he seen an expression of such pained longing.</p><p>"Would that I could give you a flower to show you my own intentions, Ferdinand… and yet, every living thing that I touch is quickly beset by death." As if to emphasize his point, Hubert picked a nearby flower, and it immediately turned as black as the scarred hand that held it, shriveling with decay.</p><p>"Only the immortal are able to withstand my touch," Hubert continued, lightly dragging his fingers against Ferdinand's face to demonstrate, causing him to shiver - but whether from the feel of Hubert's icy skin pressing against his own, or from his unmatched desire for the God of the Dead before him, Ferdinand could not say.</p><p>Yet Hubert did not remove his hand, instead curling it along Ferdinand's cheek, and Ferdinand could see the battle raging within Hubert's glowing eyes - as if he wanted to withdraw, but couldn't. How long had it been, after all, since Hubert had touched another living being?</p><p>"It… it is just a stupid tradition," Ferdinand stated, trying to gather his own bearings while Hubert held his face so intimately. "It does not matter, really. I do not need to be given a flower when I can grow them wherever I please."</p><p>"Need? No, maybe not," Hubert agreed, now idly trailing his fingers down Ferdinand's jaw. "And yet, it is what you deserve - to be given such trinkets as a token of budding love, not to be consumed by a creature like me until I've drained you of everything you're willing to offer, greedy as I am."</p><p>Ferdinand closed his eyes. "Hubert… please…" Although he did not know what he was begging for - for Hubert to fulfill such an ominous premonition, or for him to let him go?</p><p>Perhaps taking Ferdinand's words as an invitation - or perhaps not caring either way - Hubert pressed his head into Ferdinand's hair, breathing in deeply.</p><p>"Damnation, but I have thought of nothing but you since you left the underworld," Hubert growled into his ear, and Ferdinand's breath hitched as he tried to withstand such sweet torture. "I've watched you prance in the flowers, and have longed to rip open the earth beneath your feet and snatch you to Hades, trapping you there with me for all of eternity. But the thought of keeping you there against your own volition… watching as you withered away in misery, without even the sunlight you were meant to bask in to soothe you… I couldn't…"</p><p>Abruptly, Hubert pulled away, and Ferdinand involuntarily whimpered at the loss of his closeness.</p><p>"The truth is you've done nothing but unwittingly torture me with such ruthless love," Hubert accused, a grim smile on his face. "Even Prometheus, bound forever by chains as an eagle pecks away at his immortal liver, knows nothing of the pain of being chained by unrequited feelings for one such as you. You're an oasis of light in the darkness that surrounds me, but one forever out of my reach, and I am now entirely unable to face this aching loneliness which has never before plagued me.</p><p>"So, when I return to the underworld, I plan to drink from the Lethe and forget you completely - forget everything, other than my duty to my realm. It is an extreme measure, and yet, it is the only way for me to save myself from this empty wretch that I've become. I only came here to see you one last time in the flesh, to reassure myself that you were more than just a vision sent to me by Lindhardt, the God of Dreams, as a way to trick me into forfeiting my power. But, no… I see now that you are a vision not even a god could concoct."</p><p>"Hubert…" But Ferdinand was left speechless, his throat tight and his heart ravaged, as if it had been pitched overboard into turbulent waves to be the mere plaything of Petra, the Goddess of the Sea.</p><p>"Hm. Farewell then, Ferdinand."</p><p>Hubert started to stand, but in a panic Ferdinand reached for him, urging him to sit once more.</p><p>"Wait… do not go," he pleaded. "Do not leave me alone to suffer without you, so cruelly purging me from your memory when I am unable to do the same. For I have been thinking of nothing but you as well."</p><p>Hubert stiffened. "Of… me?"</p><p>"Of course," Ferdinand affirmed. "And if these chains bind you so, then may they bind us together, because…" He blushed once more. "Because I have fallen for you, Hubert. In fact, like a perished mortal, my heart and soul have already abandoned my immortal body so that they could be forever trapped within your underworld… with you. They have been in your possession for a while now, even if you did not realize it."</p><p>Hubert shook his head, clearly incredulous… although his features quickly hardened once more. </p><p>"You are a fool, then," he hissed. "For although I am a god, I have nothing to offer you - only a world full of darkness."</p><p>Ferdinand took Hubert's hands in his. "Then we will just make our own light."</p><p>"Ferdinand…" Hanging his head, Hubert squeezed Ferdinand's hands tightly in return, as if requiring tangible evidence of Ferdinand's presence, of his words - of his love.</p><p>But without even giving Ferdinand a chance to savor the moment, Hubert released his tender hold, his expression set into one of fierce concentration.</p><p>"Make our own… hm. I realize that you were speaking metaphorically, but… you've given me an idea."</p><p>His eyes then closed, yet before Ferdinand could even ask him what he meant by that, an elegant blue flower sprouted from his hands. Completely mystified by the sight, Ferdinand gasped as it blossomed, having grown flowers all his life but never having seen one of such ethereal beauty, one that was <em>spectral</em> rather than a solid object.</p><p>"Here. It is a gift… I mean, for you. To celebrate today's festival," Hubert offered, carefully weaving it into Ferdinand's hair. "It is not a real flower, regretfully, but only a part of my spirit taking the shape of one… for as little as that's worth."</p><p>Ferdinand shook his head. "It is worth everything - never have I received such a wonderful gift. Thank you, Hubert… truly." Ferdinand then grinned. "And now, I suppose it is my turn."</p><p>Touching the ground with the palm of his hand, Ferdinand focused so that he could infuse the soil with his life, his essence, and within seconds, a stunning red flower grew - bright and colorful like those in the meadow surrounding it, but unique from the others in that it contained a piece of his lifeforce within it.</p><p>"In offering you this flower, I not only offer you my love, but also, my life," Ferdinand told him, putting the flower in Hubert's hair. "So you may do with it - and me - as you wish."</p><p>Hubert's eyes were uncharacteristically wide, although his lack of words - or any other reaction - caused Ferdinand to fidget. Perhaps it had be too whimsical of him to try and ornament the God of the Dead with a crimson flower, of all things.</p><p>"I, um… if you do not like it-"</p><p>But in the span of a breath Hubert's lips were upon his, lips as unrelenting as the fearsome god they belonged to. At first Ferdinand could do little more than moan into him, a mere prisoner within such a euphoric abyss… although soon enough his arms wrapped around the back of Hubert's neck, his tongue pressing against icy lips and warming them, tasting them, as it sought entry.</p><p>It only took an instant for Hubert's mouth to open, yet to Ferdinand, it still felt as long as an eternity in Tartarus, so profound was his need. But once their tongues met, they were both too lost in each other to notice that the flowers they'd exchanged were now glowing with phosphorescent light - just as their creators were glowing from within. Truthfully, though, even if Ferdinand <em>had</em> taken heed of such a phenomenon, all he cared about in that moment was Hubert, grateful when Hubert's arms snaked tightly around him as if he were the serpent, Python, unwilling to ever release him - and Ferdinand hoped that he wouldn't.</p><p>And there ends the tale of how the God of the Dead and the God of Spring, of Life, fell forever in love. Perhaps it was the work of Eros himself on the day meant to celebrate him, or perhaps it was the doing of the Fates. Yet, in any case, Hubert and Ferdinand came to find a happiness together that could last even beyond immortality, if only such a thing were to exist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/ROMc_m/status/1228348291995316226?s=19"><strong>LINK TO ROM'S ART HERE (CLICK)!</strong></a> </p><p>Come say hi to me on Twitter! @fancy_plans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>